


The SENSE of Akihabara [Futaba x Yusuke]

by pnyagoras



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnyagoras/pseuds/pnyagoras
Summary: Yusuke and Futaba being themselves.
Kudos: 6





	The SENSE of Akihabara [Futaba x Yusuke]

**Author's Note:**

> Yutaba best brotp

It was a normal day for Futaba. Waking up from her all-nighter mid afternoon is not something the teenager is not used to. But this time, today, things were different. As she was getting ready to go to LeBlanc she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and ran out of the house.  
When she arrived at LeBlanc the person she so desperately hoped to be there, was in fact here. „Inari!!!“ shouted Futaba. The blue-haired boy turned his physique to face her and asked confusingly „What is it?“. „You have to help me with something very important!!!“ She took the piece of paper and slammed it on the table only to be met with another confusing look from Yusuke. She rolled her eyes and exclaimed „Today‘s project is for us to capture the beauty of Akihabara and I may be a genius but you are still a better artist than I am“.  
Yusuke eyes flickered „Oh, I see!!!!! Goodness gracious why haven’t u said so immediately!!!!! I can see it, the anticipation of people waiting in line for their favourite games, the shops being filled with all sorts of goods and maids being caffeinated!!!!!!“ Sojiro came from the kitchen looking at the two asking „Maids being... caffeinated?“ „Yes!!!!!“ shouted both simultaneously and left the café after explaining their plan to Akira, Morgana and Sojiro.  
Arriving at Akihabara, Yusuke faced Futaba directly and asked „Well, what exactly do you want me to do?“ The short girl adjusted her glasses and spoke up „We will not just draw people or places! No, Inari..... we are grasping the SENSE of Akihabara!!!!!“ The young artist tilted his head to the side and repeated „....the sense of Akihabara?“ „Yes!!!!! The S E N S E“. Still looking at her, he said „AH!!!!!! The S E N S E“  
[insert Rocky montage]  
Exhausted, the two members of the phantom thieves sat down. „I think I can now see and FEEL what you meant when you uttered your words so boldly, Futaba“ „Oh, really!!!!!“ „Absolutely, leave it to me! NO!!!!!! Give me your strength to create the most beautiful sense of Akihabara humanity has ever graced its eyes upon!!!!“ Futaba gets up and with a tiny blush raises her hand, Yusuke lifts himself up and with bright smiles, they high five each other, the last beams of sunshine kissing their faces.  
A few days later, Yusuke texted Futaba saying he finished the piece of art she so impatiently waited for. Asking him to meet her at LeBlanc, the child prodigy made her way to the café. He was sitting there with his coffee ready to present his artwork. „Here!!! Futaba!!! I am finally done with work and may it light up the hearts of everyone who dares to take a look at it!“ When he took off the fabric, Futaba made a disgusted expression „What the heck is this, Inari!!!!?!!!!?!! THIS ISN‘T WHAT I MEANT, LIKE, AT ALL, DUDE!!!“. „What do you mean!!!!??!!?? This is EXACTLY what you told me to paint“ pointing at a rather mosaic looking piece of artistry. „No, not at all!!!! It looks like a CIA alien project gone wrong“. Appalled the boy exclaimed „WHAT???? How DARE you say that after I went through all the trouble creating this for you? I put my heart and soul into this!!!!“ „Well, you definitely didn’t put your BRAIN into this!!!“  
The two teenagers kept arguing while Sojiro was just standing behind the counter smiling to himself.


End file.
